Halo: The Forerunner Tales
by A Tall Midget
Summary: An eager young Forerunner comes up with the idea to create Halo. Chapter 4 is here. Sorry its so short! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Halo: The Forerunner Tales

Chapter 1

The Forerunner High council gazed couriously down at the council member who had stood up to announce his theory on how to contain the Flood." The High Council calls upon councilman Arangu to state his idea on how to contain this dreadful parasite known as the Flood.

" I have a very good idea on how to contain the Flood. My idea consists of two main parts:First of all we must build several instalations to house and keep the Flood contained ;  
second of all we must construct a weapon to use to annhialate all sentient life in the universe! My proposal is to 7 ring worlds we shall code-name "Halo". Each Ring shall have a monitor to make sure the Recalimer who finds the Halo and sets the Flood free destroys them properly, a key known as the " Index" and takes it to a cortrol room and uses it as a key to activates the defences to destroy all sentient life in the universe. These rings will be stationed in the most remote corners of the universe; that way any sentient life will have an extremely remote chance to find Halo."

The High Council discussed this idea amoung them selves. Suddenly the Chairman of the council stood up and said "Arangu, we have decided to accept your plan to make contain the Flood on on these rings that you proposed to us; but first we must find a way to contain the Flood and transport them to Halo. Do you have an idea for this also Arangu?"

"Yes I do Nobel Council, but I thought if we built these constructs in orbit of the planet the parasite already has a foothold on. That way we do not have to risk losing our good ships to the Flood. To get the Flood to Halo we use our old, damaged ships and traitors." "That is a very good idea ,Arangu, but it still have the problem on how to transport them on to Halo. Are you suggesting we use those who have betrayedus and an old ship to lure them on to Halo?"

"Yes I am, but on the minus side we do not have time to give everybody a fair trial"replied Arangu.

The Council talked quietly among themselves as they disscussed this issue and unanamously made their decision. The Council Chairman finally exclaimed "We have unanamously have decided to sentance the people who have been accused of treason to help in the containment of the Flood! Next I hereby give Arangu command to the construction of the 7 ring worlds that will from here on out called Halo!

Arangu bowed his head head and said " Thank you nobel council members. Then the only opposing council member who opposed this idea whose name was Gravemind said "So this is how this will all begin, in an enormous applause." He was only overheard by none other than Arangu. 


	2. Chapter 2

Halo: The Forerunner Chronicals Chapter 2

Arangu stared longingly at the 1/4 of a circle that would soon become instalation 001. He thought curiously about Gravemind had said. Was this how this was going to end? In trying to build these rings was he he condemming all if them to a horriffic death? Whether that was true or not, he had a duty to his people: He was to build 7 ring worlds to house the Flood.

Gravemind had suddenly appeared beside him. He looked at him for a second and said "This set of rings will be the death of us, you no that right?"

Arangu said "No, this will not if you do not believe me, take it up with the High Council members then."

"You know I cant do that."

"Then shut your trap or you might be put in charge of transporting the Flood to these "Halos."

Gravemind grunted and walked back to his post. Arangu turned his attention back to the construction of instalation 001. He saw dozens of ships coming in with pieces for Halo.He saw one in particular that slightly confused him. It was a big circular piece that looked like it could connect to about four other pieces.

Then a voice cackled over the radio,"Sir we have found a way to create these rings easly and effectivly. We have decided to make the rings with interchangeable parts, that way if a part gets damaged, we can replace it."

"That is a good idea" replied Arangu

"We thought so and we already got it approved by the High Council."

"Good, now continue with the construction of the constructs."

"Yes Arangu."

After getting that particular piece of information he went over the schematics of Halo. He saw that the other idea would actually take years to make, abd he did not have "years" to create these Halos, he had weeks. He watched as the Halo was attached together. "it does work better " He thought to himself.

"Your idea will fail"cackled Gravemind over the radio. Arangu didn't think much of it so he went back to his work. Then the same message echoed again, so he decided to report him to the High Council.

"Great council Members, I have called on the behalf of Gravemind. He has been calling on my radio several times."

"We shall call Gravemind and sentence him to drive the Flood to installation 005.

"Why such a drastic punishment?"

"He has been harassing us for choosing your idea over his."

"OK, and what shall he do in the meantime?"

"He shall rot in a jail cell untill he drives the ship"

"And after he drives the ship what will he do."

"He will earn his freedom by attempting to drive to all of the other instalations."

"Thank you nobel councilmen I leave in peace."

As he clicked the radio off, Arangu thought about how Gravemind will be hauled away and how would feel. But then again, he deserved it. The construction of Halo would never again be disturbed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Halo: The Forerunner Tales Chapter 3

Gravemind griped and complained all the way to the jail cell. When he got there he madly shouted "You all die at the hands of Arangu! He is basically convincing you to commit suicide! We should all bond together and abandon his idea and take up mine!"

Gravemind went on and on ramblinging about how Arangus idea was suicide and his was better. He spent most of the night thrashing around in his cell. When morning came he found Arangu at his cell door.

"What do you want?" growled Gravemind.

"I want to know what your idea was."

"You know perfectly well what it was."

"No I do not, Please inform me. I was at a meeting with my party members discussing my idea" he told him innocently.

Gravemind looked into his eyes menacingly. After several minutes he finally said "Fine I will tell you. It all started out at my parties meeting. We decided that we will go with my idea which was that we shall join ranks with the Flood become their ally."

"Now I see why the Council rejected that idea. It is completely suicidal and barbaric. You think mine is retarded, well youve got another thing coming bucko"

Gravemind was so mad he spit in Arangus face and called him a stupid suicidist. Arangu who was mortified, left the prison and returned to his post. 


	4. Chapter 4

Halo: The Forerunner Tales Chapter 4

Arangu hurried back to the command station to where he recieved word that the first 4 instalations where complete.

"Yes sir the first 3 have recieved there dose of Flood and the forth is in route"reported the commander.

Good and how far along is the 5th halo?" Asked Arangu

"It will be done within the next 15 minutes sir"

"Good, have the flood loaded onto the ship and have Gravemind loaded as the pilote and 10 extra men to serve as the crew."

"Yes sir"

And at that he saw Gravemind board the ship with his companions, awiating death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes that is my proposal."

An dark and erie vioce screeched "we accept"

"Excellent I will join you after I deploy the other 2 groups to the other instalations and betray the others ."

"We will be waiting"

With that Gravemind had put his plan into action.


End file.
